1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery protecting circuit, and more particularly to a battery protecting circuit being used for protecting a battery from generating electrical sparks when the battery is installed or uninstalled. The present invention also relates to a battery with the battery protecting circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
As our world becomes more technologically advanced, the demand for electrical power becomes more sophisticated. With respect to electronic devices, such as notebook computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital still/dynamic cameras, etc, there is increasing demand for increased duration of electrical power supply for these electronic devices.
Conventionally, these electronic devices rely on batteries or are electrically connected to an AC/DC power adaptor to get power. The power adaptor needs to be connected to a fixed electrical outlet via electrical lines and thus is not convenient for outdoor uses. As batteries are designed to have a greater capacity, use of batteries to power the electronic devices has become increasingly common. However, electrical sparks is prone to be generated when the battery is installed onto or uninstalled from the battery-powered electronic devices, for the electrical connection between the battery and the electronic devices is unstable during installation or uninstallation. The electrical sparks so generated may cause some harms, for example, burning out the battery, damaging the electronic device, or may even be a danger to the user.
It is therefore desirable to provide a battery protecting circuit which can protect a battery from generating electrical sparks when the battery is installed onto or uninstalled from a battery-powered electronic device, thereby overcoming the above mentioned problems.